


but after this life i'll find you in the next [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Selfie (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternative Universe - The Good Place fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "but after this life i'll find you in the next" by Diaphenia.“The most important thing to take away from this is that you’re dead,” Saperstein said, waving his hand towards the wall.Everything’s great!was written in curly script.Eliza took a deep (and unnecessary) breath. “Are you saying I’moffline?”





	but after this life i'll find you in the next [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts), [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but after this life i'll find you in the next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252927) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



Length: 16:21  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/but%20after%20this%20life%20i'll%20find%20you%20in%20the%20next.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/but%20after%20this%20life%20i'll%20find%20you%20in%20the%20next%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for cantarina as a treat for #ITPE 2017. Thanks to Diaphenia for having bp!


End file.
